A large variety of systems, such as mechanical systems, electrical systems, biological systems, and/or computer systems, may be represented as dynamic systems. Computational tools have been developed to model, simulate, and/or analyze dynamic systems. A computational tool may represent a dynamic system as a graphical model. The graphical model may include blocks that may represent components of the dynamic model. The blocks may have associated parameters. The behavior of the dynamic model represented by the graphical model may depend on values associated with the parameters. Tuning of the values associated with the parameters may enable a user to adjust the behavior of the graphical model.